hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Grave Encounters (2011)
Grave Encounters is a 2011 Canadian supernatural horror film, shot found footage style. The footage follows the crew of aparanormal reality television program who lock themselves in a haunted psychiatric hospital in search of evidence of paranormal activity as they shoot what ends up becoming their final episode. Written and directed by The Vicious Brothers (Collin Minihan and Stuart Ortiz). The film begins with Jerry Hartfield (Ben Wilkinson) the producer of Grave Encounters, a famous ghost investigation television series. Jerry introduces the host, Lance Preston (Sean Rogerson). Hartfield explains that Grave Encounters was cancelled after the fifth episode, when the footage for episode six mysteriously went missing. The footage was finally recovered in 2010 and brought to Hartfield. The film stars Lance Preston, Sasha Parker, an occult specialist, Matt White, cameraman T.C Gibson and Houston Grey. They are investigating the abandoned Collingwood Psychiatric Hospital, where an estimated 80,000 patients were treated. Since its closure, many instances of paranormal activity had been reported there. The hospital's caretaker gives them a tour of the hospital. Later that night, the crew set up their equipment and began an overnight surveillance while locked inside the hospital. Strange things happen, such as odd noises and doors slamming shut on their own. Lance discovers apparitions and orbs in the pictures he took. Later, while retrieving the surveillance cameras that he had set up, Matt goes missing. As the team looks for him, T.C is pushed from the stairs and injured. He suggests to the team that there was something in the hospital playing with them, but is now getting violent. At 6:19 a.m, T.C tries to open the hospital's doors. The doors open, but to another hospital corridor instead of the outside. Later, Sasha finds that it is 8:34 a.m. Though the sun was to rise at 7:45 a.m, it is still dark outside. That afternoon, Lance finds all their food has rotted and explains to the camera that the corridors keep changing. The team finds the word 'HELLO' scratched into Sasha's back, and later Houston is killed when he gets separated from the group. T.C, Sasha and Lance take time to rest and awaken to realize that they now have patient I.D. wristbands with their names on them. The team finds Matt in a room, wearing a hospital gown. Matt appears mentally unstable at this point. T.C is killed next and Matt commits suicide. Sasha becomes violently sick and starts throwing up blood. When Lance and Sasha nap, Sasha disappears. Several scenes follow Lance alone as his mental health spirals downward. He eventually stops filming. Lance turns the camera back on after finding the secret operating room of Dr. Arthur Friedkin, who performed unethical experiments on Collingwood's patients. Lance finds pictures of the experiments, along with pictures of his team also being experimented on. He also finds evidence of satanic rituals and black magic. Lance turns around to see Friedkin performing a lobotomy on one of the team members. Lance's screams are heard before the camera cuts out. The camera is turned back on, showing Lance alive, though his eye is bleeding from a lobotomy.